In the practice of medication distribution, it is highly desirable to have appropriate record keeping, and to make as simple as possible the filling out of the forms necessary for proper record keeping. While particular systems for dispensing and record keeping have been devised, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,089 and 4,799,712 and co-pending application Ser. No. 08/864,739 filed May 28, 1997 (atty. dkt. 263-1634), heretofore a system has not been provided which specifically facilities dispensing and tracking of sample drugs by clinics. Clinicians who dispense sample drugs are required to submit documentation to the patient, keep documentation in the patient's file, and keep a log which advises to whom all of a number of samples have been distributed. Typically the clinician must fill out several forms, and the record keeping process is cumbersome.
According to the present invention a method of dispensing sample drugs, and a multi-part business form facilitating the dispensing and record keeping requirements, are provided which are particularly (though not exclusively) adapted for sample drugs, which are simple and substantially foolproof. A clinician is required only to write or typewrite information for dispensing and record keeping of sample medications one time. By suitable image transfer devices associated with the multi-part business form, the indicia imaged on one part of the multi-part form is transferred to other parts. The multi-part form has two sets of labels, one label designed for use on the medication to be dispensed, the other label which can be applied to a patient's chart, and a third part of the form is used for record keeping, preferably having holes punched therein to facilitate maintenance in a binder. The labels are easily removable, and the paper plies making up the parts of the form have an optimum weight so that they perform their desired functions effectively, yet allow appropriate image transfer despite the number of plies of the form.
According to one aspect of the present invention a multi-part (e.g. three part, or possibly more) business form is provided comprising the following components: A first, top, label part including a face ply having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with an adhesive release coated liner ply. A second, intermediate, label part including a face ply having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with an adhesive release coated liner ply. A third, bottom, paper part. Common non-variable indicia imaged on the first part face ply, the second part face ply, and the third part, related to drug dispensing. The first, second, and third parts releasably connected together so that at least some of the common indicia thereon is in alignment. And, carbonless image transfer means for transferring indicia imaged on the first part face ply to the second part face ply and to the third part.
Preferably the label parts each comprise a plurality of labels formed in (e.g. die cut from) the face ply thereof, and each having common non-variable indicia (such as "patient's name", "drug name", "quantity", "expiration date", "directions", etc.). Desirably the adhesive is pattern coated so that adhesive-free lift tabs are provided; that is each label has a corner devoid of adhesive to facilitate easy separation from the liner ply. Holes may be formed (e.g. punched) in at least the third part (preferably all parts) remote from where the parts are releasably connected together, to facilitate mounting the third part in a binder, such as a three ring binder or any other suitable binder having mechanical fasteners. In one embodiment the holes are in a side edge of the third part when viewing the indicia thereon in the normal, upright, readable manner, and the parts are releasably connected together at a top edge of each, substantially perpendicular to the side edge. For example the parts may be releasably connected together by permanent adhesive adjacent the top edge of each, with a line of weakness between the adhesive and the rest of each of the parts.
The image transfer means may comprise any suitable conventional image transfer means. For example self-contained carbonless coatings may be provided on the face ply of the second part, and on the top face of the third part. Alternatively the image transfer means may comprise CB first and second part liner plies, a CF second part face ply, and a CF third paper part face in operative engagement with the second part CB liner ply. Any other suitable conventional carbonless transfer coatings, layers, or sheets, or the like, may also or alternatively be provided.
Typically the non-variable common indicia relates to the distribution of sample drugs, and each of the plurality of first part labels is dimensioned to fit on a sample container of drugs, each of the plurality of second part labels is dimensioned to fit on a patient chart, and the third part is dimensioned to fit in a distribution log binder. In order to provide sufficient body and strength so as to properly perform their functions, yet facilitate appropriate image transfer despite the relative thickness of the multi-part form, it is preferred that the face plies of the first and second parts are each 10-18 pound bond paper (e.g. a 13 pound face ply for the first part, and a 15 pound face ply for the second part), and the liner plies of the first and second parts are each about 10-15 pound liner paper (e.g. 13 pound liners), and the third part is 10-25 pound bond paper (preferably about 15 pound bond paper). The term "pound" as used with respect to paper weights herein means number of pounds per 500 17.times.22 inch sheets.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of dispensing sample drugs, and record keeping therefor, utilizing a multi-part business form comprising: a first, top, label part including a face ply having a plurality of labels formed therein and having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with a liner ply; a second, intermediate, label part including a face ply having a plurality of labels formed therein and having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with a liner ply; a third, bottom, paper part; common non-variable indicia imaged on the first part face ply, the second part face ply, and the third part related to drug dispensing; the first, second and third parts releasably connected together so that at least some of the common non-variable indicia thereon is in alignment; and carbonless image transfer means for transferring indicia imaged on the first part face ply to the second part face ply and to the third part. The method comprises: (a) Imaging variable indicia on the face ply of one label of the first part, including patient name indicia, so that the variable indicia is transferred by the image transfer means to a label of the second part, and a portion of the third part. (b) Removing the imaged label of the first part and placing it on a container of sample drugs. (c) Removing the imaged label of the second part and placing it on a chart for the patient whose name is imaged thereon. (d) Repeating (a)-(c) for at least one other label of each of the first and second parts. And, (e) after a plurality of labels of the first and second parts have been removed, separating the third part from the first and second parts, and inserting the third part into a sample medication distribution log.
Preferably a corner of each of the plurality of labels has no pressure sensitive adhesive thereon, in which case (b) and (c) are practiced by grasping the label at the corner with no adhesive, and pulling the label away from the liner while grasping the corner. Typically at least the third part has holes punched therein, and (e) is then practiced by placing the third part in a binder having fastening elements passing through the holes (e.g. rings of a binder). Typically the parts are connected together along one edge thereof by permanent adhesive and a line of weakness, in which case (e) is practiced in part by tearing along the line of weakness. The face plies of the first and second parts are typically 10-18 pound bond paper, and the liner plies of the first and second parts are 10-15 pound liner paper, and (a) may be practiced by handwriting with an impression writing impression (such as a ballpoint pen or pencil), although (a) may also be practiced by typewriting.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a multi-part (e.g. three part) business form is provided comprising the following components: A first, top, label part including a face ply having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with an adhesive release coated liner ply. A second, intermediate, label part including a face ply having pressure sensitive adhesive on a back surface thereof and in engagement with an adhesive release coated liner ply. A third, bottom, paper part. Common non-variable indicia imaged on the first part face ply, the second part face ply, and the third part. The first, second, and third parts releasably connected together so that at least some of the common indicia thereon is in alignment. Carbonless image transfer means for transferring indicia imaged on the first part face ply to the second part face ply and to the third part. And, wherein the face plies of the first and second part are 10-18 pound bond paper, and wherein the liner plies of the first and second parts are 10-15 pound liner paper. The details of the form may be as described above with respect to the first aspect of the invention. Also various indicia may be provided on the forms providing instructions as to their use, and what is done with each; for example "drug label" could be printed in red on the first part face ply, "patient chart" printed in red on the second part face ply, and "sample medication distribution log" printed in red on the third part top face. For the first and second parts, not the entire part needs to be a label part, but rather the release liner and adhesive can be provided on only a part of the face ply, that is the face ply can have a larger area than the liner ply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to facilitate simple, effective, and full proof dispensing and record keeping in association with sample drugs. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.